1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been conventionally known an image forming device configured to convey, in a main scanning direction, a carriage on which ink-jet heads are mounted and to convey a sheet in a sub scanning direction that intersects the main scanning direction, so as to form an image on the sheet. For instance, there is known an image forming device in which the carriage comes to an emergency stop or the carriage is retreated in a direction opposite to a direction in which the carriage has been conveyed up to that time, where a conveyance failure of the carriage is detected. Here, the conveyance failure refers to a state in which an intended result cannot be obtained in a conveyance control during conveyance of the carriage. As a method of detecting the conveyance failure, there is known a method in which a speed of a carriage, a drive current/voltage of a motor, or the like is monitored, and a physical amount thereof is compared with a preset failure judgment value so as to detect the conveyance failure.